Semiconductor light-emitting devices commonly include elements such as light emitting diodes (LED), and the use thereof in light sources is gradually being expanded due to advantages thereof such as low power consumption, high luminance, and relatively long operational lifespan. In the application of semiconductor light-emitting devices as light sources in various fields, there has been a challenge in designing LED driving devices differently from each other, depending on the design and operating characteristics of respective semiconductor light-emitting elements.
In addition, LED driving devices having a dimming function in which the levels of brightness of semiconductor light-emitting elements provided as light sources are adjustable, are being offered in various forms. In providing an LED driving device having a dimming function, a circuit element may be added to generate a control signal for additional dimming, resulting in reliability of the LED driving device being lowered and costs being increased.